


Self Discovery

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Jemma Simmons-centric, Multi, Pansexual Jemma Simmons, Supportive Leo Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Because I absolutely believe all of the BUS kids are not completely straight but I love Jemma and I love writing her so here
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Original Female Character(s), Jemma Simmons/Original Male Character(s), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Self Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Because I absolutely believe all of the BUS kids are not completely straight but I love Jemma and I love writing her so here

When Jemma Simmons was nine years old she was enrolled in University. Girls with long legs and short skirts. Guys with big arms. None of them paid her any mind. It was better that way. She only wanted to be the best scientist she could be.

When Jemma Simmons was sixteen years old, she got her first real crush on a person. They were in her academy, a computer science student, with short cropped red hair and big glasses.

It was when Jemma Simmons realized that she didn't care about gender or sex. She cared about personality in a person.

It was when Jemma Simmons was seventeen that she found a word for her feelings. She was a scientist so naturally, she looked it up.

"Fitz." She smiled to her best friend, "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You know how I had a crush on Finley, then Taylor, then Sam?"

"Yeah....."

"Well I found a word for my feelings. I am pansexual."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Oh thank you for being so supportive. I was worried you were going to say it was a phase."

"Why would I say that? It's just that you look for a person's personality rather than their genitals."

"The fact that I'm proud of you for saying genitals without wincing is one highlight of that statement."

"I'm proud of you." He went up to her and hugged her tight.

When Jemma Simmons was twenty, she kissed a girl and a boy. She kissed people. She surmised that it was best to know more about them than just go randomly kissing people.

When Jemma Simmons was twenty-six, she realized that Skye was better off as a friend instead of a schoolgirl crush when she was obviously attracted to someone else. And that her feelings lied for a certain Scottish genius.

When Jemma Simmons was thirty, she laid her head on her husband's chest. So glad she loved him for him and vice versa. 

Though, the lower region was a plus. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> As a pan person myself, I have a preference to guys but I wouldn't mind dating any gender. I tried not to make her too much like me. Also, just because you aren't straight, it doesn't mean you can't end up in a hetero relationship. Except if you are fully not attracted to the opposite sex. Bi is valid, Pan is valid, Ace is valid, Gay is valid, Trans is valid, Queer is valid. EVERYONE IS FUCKING VALID AND THATS ON PERIODT


End file.
